Midnight Mission
by MusicFlows
Summary: It's midnight. Azuma inserts a key into the lock and enters Kahoko's room as she sleeps. What happens next? Will he accomplish his 'mission?
1. Chapter 1

**Midnight Mission**

The concours participants are spending a long weekend practicing for a chamber music concert at a hot springs resort up the coast near Sendai.

* * * * *

It was around midnight as he made his way carefully down the dark hall, a bedroom key in his pocket. Earlier that day he had walked the same hall a few times, testing for creaky floorboards, making sure he knew how to get to that particular room as quietly as possible, even testing the key in the lock. Having done the preparation, his present task was going flawlessly. There wasn't a sound to be heard either from sleeping musicians in their rooms, or from his socked feet. If he was caught it might seem odd that he was wearing silk pajamas without a housecoat and with slippers in hand, but it was the better of two risky possibilities. As he arrived at said door and slowly inserted his key in the lock, his ears were in hyper-alert mode.

He cautiously entered the room, ready for any of several scenarios to occur. What he least wanted to happen was for her to scream. Even in that eventuality he had a plan, but it was less-than-foolproof and involved him getting to the door before anyone else did, to pretend that he had come in response to her cry for help. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that.

Seeing that there was a nightlight casting a soft glow in the room, he left the micro-flashlight in his pocket. He carefully closed the door and tiptoed toward a clump of blankets near one side of the bed. As he approached he saw her lying in fetal position with her head on a scrunched-up pillow. Her breathing was regular, so she obviously hadn't heard him. Now the challenge would be to wake her up without scaring her.

He knelt on the floor near her, taking a few moments to appreciate the sight of her face in complete repose. Her cheek looked so smooth he could happily spend all night caressing it. He tried to remember the feeling of her hair in his fingers. Her alluring mouth…well, he would taste it soon enough. He took a deep breath, preparing to cleave the silence. "Kahoko" he whispered. "Kahoko." He put his hand on her shoulder and rubbed it with his thumb. "Kahoko." Finally she was coming around. Suddenly her eyes flew open wide as she registered that it was the middle of the night and there was a man in her room. "It's me, Azuma." He put a finger to his lips. "Shhh."

"What are you doing in my room?" she blinked, recognizing the handsome boy. "What time is it?"

"It's midnight." he whispered…. "My room is really cold…and I was lonely."

"What?!" Her sleep-addled brain tried to make sense of what he was saying. "Wh-what does that have to do with me?"

"I was hoping that I could hang out with you for a while."

"_Hang out_ with me? At midnight?" she hissed.

He put his finger to his lips again. "You know, share your bed. Cuddle."

Cuddle? _Cuddle?_ Hearing that childlike word from his mouth gave her the shivers. Okay, so this guy was completely insane. Her jaw dropped in disbelief. A young man didn't get into a girl's bed for such an innocent-sounding reason, especially not a man like _him_.

He guessed her thoughts and put his hand on her head. "Relax, Kahoko. There's nothing for you to be nervous about. I couldn't misbehave if I wanted to, knowing that one scream from you would bring a bunch of guys here within seconds…"

She was still stunned. Did he actually think there was a way of making this sound like a reasonable request? Why wasn't her brain working well enough for her to say something appropriately scathing?... Hmm, his eyes really were hypnotic up close…

"Please, Kahoko. I just want to be with you."

Huh?...Since when did he want to 'be with her'?

He rolled his eyes with impatience."I'm getting cold, so while you're making up your mind I'm going to crawl into bed. If you're going to scream, please give me a warning. But I hope you'll first give me a chance. I'll be on my best behavior. You'll see." He patted her shoulder and got up off his knees.

She had never been good at saying No, but that was no excuse for not ejecting him forcefully from her room now! As embarrassing as it would be to deal with the situation once she called for help, _she_ wasn't the one who should feel embarrassed, right?...So why wasn't she doing anything now?

She watched Azuma go around to the other side of the bed. As he eased the covers back and got in, she thought "Wait!.." but said nothing. She instinctively rolled over to face him. At least this way their knees would form a natural barrier. He got as close as he could to her without actually touching her.

"This is fine, isn't it?"

"Uh…maybe."

After a couple minutes of staring at his handsome face, her eyelids began getting heavy. It was the middle of the night after all, and she was naturally a heavy sleeper. His warmth and the sound of his breathing lulled her into a feeling of relative peace. It was kind of nice having someone to share the bed with, just like she used to with her sister when they were younger. There was something comforting about having a man nearby. She liked seeing his long mauve hair on the pillow so close to her.

"I really like you, Kahoko." He reached out with his hand to stroke down the side of her face. Her eyes flew wide open in reaction to his touch, but by the time his words sank in, she had gotten used to the contact. As if he actually liked her, though. Of course he would say that…but she was feeling more and more comfortable and drowsy.

He put his arm behind her head. "Here, put your head on my shoulder, Sleepygirl." He half-maneuvered, half-waited for her to get closer. She liked the idea of snuggling up to bask in his warmth. Sigh. Lord, she was such a pushover. At least she knew that screaming was an option to bring immediate help if necessary…How was it possible for this fearsome boy to feel so cozy?

With him lying on his back, her head in place and his arm around her, he knew this was as intimate as he would get with her tonight. There were two more nights for him to work with and he was more than satisfied with his progress so far. He was that much closer to achieving his mission. He took a deep breath and prepared to get some sleep before the silent vibrating alarm went off on his wristwatch. He was pleasantly surprised when she got more comfortable by snuggling even closer to him and draping her arm across his chest. "I like you too, Yunoki-sama" she whispered.

He rubbed her shoulder in acknowledgment. Yes, he was very pleased with his first night's work.

* * * * *

The alarm woke him at 5:00. He was careful in disentangling his arms from around her, but she awoke anyway.

"You're going now?"

"Yes. I have to get back to my own room before the others wake up."

"Yunoki-sama, how did you get into my room? I thought I locked the door."

"My family owns this resort. I have the key to your room."

"Oh…" Over the next few minutes it would occur to her that he planned this rendezvous. Of course he did. Devious boy.

"Thanks for your hospitality, Kahoko." He kissed her on the forehead and snuck out of the room.

Little did she know that the whole weekend retreat/concert was his doing; he had suggested the idea to the principal, given the school a great deal on the lodging, made sure that Kahoko had a private room close to his. He had done whatever it took to arrange alone time with her.

**to be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was a blur of rehearsals, practicing, and meals. Whenever she made eye contact with Yunoki-sama, he was his usual self and showed no sign of what had occurred the night before. Maybe she did dream it!

* * *

As she was preparing for bed she wondered if he would return to see her tonight. Probably not. She kind of wished he would, though. It was outrageous of him to insinuate himself into her room, but she could admit to herself that she had enjoyed his company.

She was only half-asleep when he turned his key in the lock and made his way to the bed. "Hello Princess" he whispered when she raised her head. He got under the covers and smiled when Kahoko drowsily slipped into his embrace. He kissed her forehead, feeling quite sentimental about the fact that she trusted him. He held her close for several minutes, breathing in the soft scent of her as he stroked her hair.

His immediate goal was to set the scene for more intimacy. Stroking her head soon segued into stroking her face. Even she was aware that the feeling of comfort was becoming a sense of anticipation. Eventually changing his touch from using his palm to using fingertips and thumb, he delicately but steadily caressed every part of her face. When she got used to his attentions to her mouth, he decided it was time to get her permission to go further.

"Kahoko, may I kiss you?" Normally he wouldn't ask, but in this setting he couldn't risk her screaming.

She stiffened. _Now _she was waking up! "Kiss me? Why?"

He smiled. "I _told_ you that I like you, Silly. Of _course_ I want to kiss you."

As logical as he made it sound, she certainly wasn't going to give him the OK for this outrageous request! They were in a bed together, after all. Although...she had spent hours in his arms, which was almost as close as kissing…

"No, I don't think…" Damn; why did she sound so tentative?

"You told me you liked me. Don't you want to be kissed by the man that you like?...If you don't like it you can tell me to stop. You have the upper hand here."

He softly rubbed the corner of her mouth with his thumb. "_Please_, Kahoko."

His smile was gentle, belying the persistence of his requests.

"I feel shy…" she admitted, sighing. "I…I don't know what to expect."

"Ahh.... There's nothing to be concerned about. You don't have to do anything. I'll do all the work. You just relax…and trust me."

His eyes were compassionate. She let out a big breath, closed her eyes and waited.

She was rewarded with the sweetest contact of his mouth. Slowly and softly he kissed her again and again, each kiss feeling like a gentle sensual gift. The silence of the room made the tiniest friction of delicate flesh seem magnified. Unease was swiftly replaced with amazed desire. How miraculous that this beautiful man would be caressing her mouth with his, petting her with his fingers, breathing warmth into her. She moved her body closer to him, putting a hand on his cheekbone. She wanted more. He gazed at her eyes sparkling in the low light as he pressed her onto her back to deepen the kiss. He teased and coaxed and stroked, encouraging her to meet his initiative.

She lost herself in the texture of his lips, the wet arousal of flesh. She may not have any experience, but her body knew what it wanted and it yearned to reproduce the more pleasurable sensations. Azuma raised his head to see what she would do with a break in contact. He wanted to confirm that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. When she reached up to trace his mouth with her fingers he gifted her with another round of kisses.

This was undoubtedly her first time, so he refrained from touching her elsewhere. There was always tomorrow.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

During the morning rehearsal she caught him staring at her. She gave him a quick smile and his eyes warmed in return. She wished she could be closer to him during the day and hoped he would visit her again tonight. She was possibly letting herself in for a world of hurt by hoping for his continued affection, but she didn't care.

Entering her room at midnight, he was eager to be with her again, to touch her soft cheek. She was fast asleep, which was no surprise considering how little sleep they had been getting. He carefully got in next to her and smiled at the sight of her sweet face. Gently he pressed his lips against the corner of her mouth and kissed that spot repeatedly until she awoke.

"Hello Sleeping Beauty."

She stretched and yawned, politely covering her mouth with her hand. With her head still on the pillow, she drowsily stared at him. Without breaking eye contact he sat up and began unbuttoning his pajama shirt one button at a time, revealing more and more of his lean upper body to her. With eyes round as pennies Kahoko blinkingly took in the sight of his chest for about 4 seconds before jerking the covers over her head.

Chuckling to himself, Azuma leaned over and gently tried to get her to release her death grip on the bedding, but to no avail. Although it would be easy for him to overpower her, it would be counterproductive. Instead he tossed the shirt on the bed, lay on his side and waited for her to settle down. When she finally peeked out of the covers he was watching her.

"Why did you do that?" she asked nervously.

He smiled. "I want you to touch me."

"W-why?" Ugh. Did she really want him to answer that? She was just stalling…

"I want to feel your hands on my skin."

She was still cowering behind the covers.

"Aren't you the least bit curious, Kahoko? What are you afraid of?"

"You're a half-naked boy!"

"So? It's just skin. Why don't you come over here and try touching me a little?" His grin widened. "While you're at it you can kiss me too."

"No!" she spat behind the safety of the covers.

He sighed and lay on his back, closing his eyes, waiting.

After about 5 minutes of her mind chattering at her in circles, she just couldn't take the physical separation anymore. It had felt so good to lay on his shoulder, to kiss him. This would be the same, minus one piece of fabric. She slid under the covers to his side, put her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. He acknowledged her gesture by stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head.

He waited for her curiosity to overcome shyness, and sure enough her hand began to wander. He had given her permission, after all. She slowly ran her fingers across his pecs, then sweeping up to trace his collarbone and his neck, back down toward his upper abdomen. He sighed softly with pleasure. She polished slow circles across his sternum as she tried to decide how low she could go without awakening the dragon. She enlarged her slow hand circles, until upon contact with his lower abdomen he arched and gasped quietly. She quickly removed her hand and propped herself on one elbow to look into his eyes.

His hands went around her back. "Kiss me" he suggested, his eyes dark and liquid with anticipation.

She leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the mouth before pulling back with a mischievous smile.

He frowned. "That's the best you've got?"

She administered another peck, even briefer than before, giggling quietly as she retreated.

"All right, you asked for it! Obviously I have to show the novice how it's done."

Quick as a cat he sprang up and rolled her onto her back, stifling her gasp with his hand over her mouth. Pinning her with his upper body, he stared at her with electric eyes before leaning in. His kisses were probing and deep. Had she wanted to scream she wouldn't have been able to with his tongue in her mouth. She _could_ have bitten him, but resisting him was the furthest thing from her mind. What she did want was to receive as much of him as he wanted to give. His mouth, his touch, his weight on her. She ran her hands along his back, marveling at the harder edges and denser muscles of a man's body.

When they reached the point at which they decided to draw the line against further intimacy, he pulled her into his arms. The time had come. He whispered against her temple "Kahoko, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Are you serious?" She whispered, pulling back to see if his eyes would make her believe it.

"I'm very serious. I want to make it official…so I can be with you all the time." He was smiling playfully, although she could see his conviction.

"What would be involved in being your girlfriend?" she asked, wanting to accept but wondering if there were any downsides to the arrangement.

"You're a funny girl" he chuckled, kissing her forehead. "Let's see; I will make sure that everyone knows you're mine. We'll hug and kiss each other anytime we want, we'll hold hands. We'll go on dates, I'll buy you nice things, and you'll introduce me to your family. The rest we can negotiate as we go along…How does that sound?"

She thought about it a bit more. Dating such a guy would have its complications, but she already knew what she would say. "Okay, yes…Thank you."

She looked adorably shy and happy. He kissed her on the nose and pulled her tight against his chest.

She was his now. Mission Accomplished.

* * *

**Two weeks later:**

She was on the roof, playing through a sonata but her mind was happily reviewing the past several days. Since returning from Sendai, Azuma had been attentive and affectionate. He was an ideal boyfriend, if the definition could be amended to include the steady teasing and manipulation that was his hallmark. Kahoko had no problem accepting all of him, though. He ultimately had the best of intentions toward her, even when his need for control required her to be patient. There were enough times when he was clearly making the effort to learn what would please her. Her Mom had always said that what men truly wanted was to make women happy, and Kahodo thought that certainly seemed to be the case with Azuma.

The petite redhead ignored the subtle creak of the rooftop door, but smiled in anticipation as she bent to put her violin in its case. A moment later his arms slipped around her from behind and his chin rested on her shoulder. "That section of the adagio sounds much improved…"

She inclined her head to rub against his affectionately. "Thank you for noticing."

He kissed her temple. "Shall we go see the circus this weekend?" He wasn't a big fan of the circus, so this was one of his concessions, meant to make her happy. She turned with a delighted smile. "Yes, Azuma!"

"You'll owe me, you know." In spite of his grudging tone, he was pleased with her reaction.

"Yes, I know." She stood on tiptoe to whisper in his ear. "Shall I begin repaying you now?" She took pleasure in her feminine power as she moved her lips over to his mouth to kiss him slowly and sensually, the way he liked it. His arms tightened around her waist and he rocked her subtly from side to side as she wove her spell.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
